


Darling it's better down where it's wetter

by KB0821



Category: BLACKPINK, blackvelvet
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: Porn producer Jennie Kim is suffering from excessive nosebleeds these days, most especially when she's filming her new hot talent Park Chaeyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

This should be nothing for her.

Absolutely nothing.

She is freaking Ruby Jane for crying out loud. Ruby Jane who participated in the groundbreaking five female love fest that earned the movie best picture in the Hoescars award (Porn equivalent of Oscars).

Ruby Jane is one of the famous faces of the Sugar Mommy Series.

Ruby Jane has seen enough pussies that she could open up an animal shelter.

She already hanged her banner as sex Goddess of Asia, and move on to the lucrative business side of the industry of producing films. But her films are so “life changing”, she still gets thank you letters and slides in her official DMs on how her videos gave them the best nut of their life.

Ruby Jane should be immune to all this, but Jennie Kim? Now that’s a whole different story.

Because when Park Chaeyoung with those chipmunk cheeks and baby voice channel in her alter ego Roseanne, Jennie Kim is done for.

It started over a few months ago, Yeri brought in this innocent looking beauty, and Jennie was skeptical from the get go. Her name was Park Chaeyoung and when she greeted Jennie like she’s a chaperone to a damn Field trip, Jennie’s skepticism grew worse. With her squishy cheeks and wide eye wonder she looked like she should be performing in Inkigayo than in a porn set. But Yeri, the little shit that she is, is good at one thing that even Jennie have to give her credit for and that’s finding talents for this job.

But just in case this could go wrong (Jennie still has headaches over the last girl), Jennie looked the girl right into those innocent pair of brown eyes and asked straight to the point.

“You know what you are getting yourself into, right?”

The girl blinks back at her before nodding, “I do.”

But saying it and doing it is two very different things. Chaeyoung looks like she had never been kissed and Yeri pointed out that there is a need in the market for cute girls. Jennie still wasn’t buying it and decided to decide base on a screen test.

It was her, Yeri and her fellow director and used to be screen partner Jisoo who was in that room (because if anybody knows chemistry it was her and Jisoo). The two of them have won countless awards together and their videos are surefire moneymakers. Many wondered if their sizzling chemistry goes beyond the camera. The truth was it didn’t, Jisoo was too in love with fried chicken to ever consider having a relationship.

They called in their newest addition, Lisa to do the screen test with her. Lisa who walks in, her face full of concentration on her Nintendo switch until it’s game time.

Jennie still couldn’t believe that this Thai girl (who bought a Nintendo switch on her first paycheck) has girls just asking her to step on their throats.

Lisa and Chaeyoung greeted each other with goofy smirks and it was giving Jennie less and less hope that this girl could ever make it in this industry.

“Okay guys, so the scene is like… you two are bestfriends that kinda like each other and decided to try things out.”

“Okay cue.”

The moment Jennie said cue, it’s like looking at a completely different girl. Those lost, innocent eyes from earlier is now glazed with intoxicating mix of sensuality and self control. She played her role perfectly, the one who’s the innocent bestfriend who started shyly discovering each other.

Jennie hate to admit it, but the girl is like a natural.

From the “clumsy way” she unbuttons Lisa’s shirt, to the way her lips trail along Lisa’s skin and my fucking Lord, when Chaeyoung starts undressing and revealed that body, Jennie felt like she’s drowning in a pool of her thirst.

When Lisa and Chaeyoung started doing it. They fucking started doing it. The two looked like they knew each other with how well explore each other. And creating an effective love scene, you need the right facial expression and the right sounds and damn does Chaeyoung know how to make a whimper and a moan sound like babymaking music.

It was so effective that even Jisoo has to momentarily stop eating her chicken as she watches Lisa going the down on Chaeyoung.

But it wasn’t until Chaeyoung let out that earth shattering gasp that had everyone standing up to give her a standing ovation.

“So? What do you think?”

Jennie pretended to play deaf, ignoring the “I fucking told you so” tone in Yeri’s voice. But that little shithead is the least of her problem, because from that moment on, Jennie know she’s screwed.

*

This summer is nothing short of brutal. Suffocating heat, breaking in sweat and the feeling that you are gonna pass out any minute.

Along with that, Jennie has been getting these weird bouts of nosebleeds.

But for some reason, it only happens every other Thursdays. And more specifically it always happens when she’s filming Chaeyoung’s scenes.

Today was a bit better, but she should have known that this damn heat is ruthless.

Jennie glances back at the scene, Lisa is three fingers deep inside of Chaeyoung as the champagne haired girl is riding her. This should be nothing for Jennie. She had seen enough cowgirls that she could start her own rodeo.

But damn how does Chaeyoung make it look so good?

Jennie didn’t even realize how hard she was shaking until she’s having trouble uncapping her water bottle.

“Do you want me to get that for you?” Seulgi, her almond eyed assistant asked as her struggles were that obvious, even someone as dense as Seulgi notice.

Jennie shoved the water bottle at Seulgi. As soon as her pretty assistant gave her water bottle back, she downed it to the last drop as if she’s stuck on the desert and it’s the first time she had seen water.

“Get me more water, please.”

Seulgi scurried away and Jennie was thankful for the momentary distraction until she looks back and caught Chaeyoung’s gaze locked in with hers. Jennie really should yell cut and yell at Chaeyoung that she’s not looking at Lisa, eye contact is the name of the game in this scene.

The word cut is right there, right there bubbling in her throat but she can’t. She can’t yell it out, not when Chaeyoung/ Roseanne lips parted, her gaze filled with a smoky haze Jennie is much of a chicken to make sense of. Then, she throws her head back, those ravenous lips parting slightly and Jennie could hear the entire set gulped.

“Wow… she’s very into it.”

Jisoo mumbles behind her, but Jennie just had to shut her out. It was easy when she was too busy trying to calm herself from jumping on the bed herself. Jennie raised a brow at her, as if she’s unaffected by Roseanne’s attempt (if she’s actually attempting and not just Jennie imagining things) of seducing her. But her nonchalant reaction seems to spark a challenge in Roseanne because the next thing Jennie sees is Rose biting her lower lip.

And before anyone knew it…

“B-boss?” Jennie almost unscrews Seulgi’s head off when the girl spoke on her set, but the look of horror painted on the teddy bear’s face stopped Jennie.

“What’s our rule, Seul-“ She hissed more of for the interruption of watching Rose perform this work of art.

“Y-your nose… it’s…” Seulgi pulls out a forest worth of napkins out of the box and her hands trembling as she shoves the napkins on Jennie’s face.

The crew exchange worried looks, wondering whether they should keep on filming or call an ambulance. Jennie just waved them off, telling them to keep on filming as she clutched her bleeding nose and her pride out of the studio.

Damn it, if this goes on, she’s gonna die a hoe.

*

“Jennie Sunbaenim, are you okay?”

This was Chaeyoung she’s talking to now. All showered up and fresh, gone was the seductress who was eyefucking her for an entire ten minutes. Without the smoky eye make up and tantalizing gaze, Roseanne or Chaeyoung looks like some regular college girl (if college girls are this ridiculously pretty).

“Yeah, I was just… it’s the heat you know. This summer has just been brutal.”

“I think it’s just the thirst.” Jisoo points out.

The fuck?! She didn’t even know that Jisoo is around. Jennie throws a Fuck off glare back at Jisoo that the other girl is quite immune of.

“Oh my Gosh, yes boss, you could just be dehydrated.”

“Yup. She’s just thirsty, really, really, really thirsty.” Jisoo adds, her eyes looking at her former partner.

Jennie didn’t like what Jisoo is trying to imply.

“I’ll be okay.”

“I have Gatorade in my bag I think.” The younger girl starts digging inside her huge black bag. “It’s-”

“I don’t think it’s Gatorade that Jennie needs,” Jisoo cuts in. “I think what Jennie wants is some Rose-“

Jennie looks at the girl with a horrified expression.

“Rosewater… Rosewater. I read some good reviews and health benefits of Rose Water.”

“I ummm…” Chaeyoung blinks those gorgeous eyes in thought. “Oh…I haven’t tried those.”

“Me too, how bout you, Jen? Maybe all you need is some Rose-“

Jennie’s eyes grew so big it almost pops out of her sockets.

“-water… Rosewater.”

“I ummm…” Jennie clears her throat, hoping Chaeyoung’s stare won’t be this intense. “I haven’t tried those either.”

“Rosiiiieeeeee…” Lisa screeched from the depths of somewhere, before popping out next to them, plonking that long arm on Chaeyoung’s pretty shoulder. “Ready?”

“Oh yes.”

Jennie could swear she hears low growls from somewhere, but it’s not until Jisoo elbowed her in the rib, that she figured out it was coming from her.

“Boss, you really need to do something about that nosebleed.”

“Thank you, Lisa but I’m okay.” Jennie turns away, hoping to steer the conversation away from her. But Lisa seems to share that annoying trait with Jisoo of trying to give her a cardiac arrest.

“It’s happening a lot these days.” Lisa didn’t end there. “Oh! I remember last time it happened, I think we were shooting a scene too.”

“Oh you are?” Jisoo asked just to make sure to piss off Jennie. “I can’t remember. Do tell, Lisa, do tell.”

Lisa pouts thoughtfully as she tries to remember the details, before popping excitedly. “Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember. It was when I was going down on Chaeyoung and you were doing that moan that you do, Chaeng? Do you remember?”

“I…I…I… I don’t remember.”

Jennie stole a quick glance at the taller girl when she heard the nervous tone from her. A decision she quickly regrets because of how adorable Chaeyoung looks with those burning cheeks.

“Oh yes, it was around that time. It was like after Chaeyoung came, your nose just gushed out.”

“That wasn’t the only place that gushed out.” Jisoo mumbles enough to earn a hard jab on her rib.

Lisa was right. Lisa was so right but there is no way in hell, Jennie is going to admit that. She’s not going to admit that the memory is now playing inside her head like a movie. She could remember how graceful Chaeyoung looks as she arches her back, but it was the look, the look on Chaeyoung’s face that got her all… no, no, no,no… Jennie shivers at the memory.

“Okay, okay, okay…I think boss needs her rest.” Chaeyoung says impatient, dragging Lisa’s lanky arm away. “I’ll see you later, boss. Drink lots of water, okay?”

“I don’t think its water that she needs to drink.”

“Just shut up, shut the fuck up.” Jennie threatens Jisoo under her breath, of course to no avail, why does she even bother?

Jennie could already predict where this is going to go, and she was right because as soon as Chaeyoung and Lisa is out of ear sight, Jisoo began her interrogation.

“So?”

“So?”

Jisoo pats Jennie in both shoulders, while slowly wiping her crumbs on Jennie’s shirt.

“Do you know how to get rid of this thirst?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Drink.”

“Drink?”

“By drink, I meant is drink or eat Chaeyoung out.”

If the world is going to end, Jennie thought that now would be the best time.

“Jesus, Jisoo can you be anymore subtler than that?”

“You and her do the boink boink?”

Jennie shook her head while raising her hands in surrender, she should know that there is no winning with Jisoo.

“Thank you for making sex sound sooo sexy.” Jennie answered, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

“What? You want me to be subtle!” Jisoo argues back at her choice of vocabulary. “But back to my point.”

“You don’t have a point.”

“Yes, I do.”

Jennie turned on her heels and walked away, but Jisoo wasn’t going to be ignored as she catches up right beside her.

“What I’m talking about is, is that you’re horny for her, so what’s the cure for that?”

“It’s not horniness, Jisoo. It’s the damn heat!”

“Damn heat in your loins. Why don’t you try and well, maybe hook up with her?”

“Sex complicates things.”

“We’re in the porn business, Jen. We’re way pass that. But this isn’t a set, you don’t have to go straight to boink boink bang bang… get to know her, you know? You might… you might actually like her.”

Jennie thinks it’s already too late for that but Jisoo already walked away with a shrug before pulling her phone out.

“Hello, KFC.”

Jennie shook her head at her bestfriend’s overwhelming love for poultry, but despite of Jisoo’s ridiculousness, Jennie couldn’t deny the fact that Jisoo already planted that thought in her head.

What if she asked Chaeyoung out?

*

“So, I was thinking as Lisa is trying to chase Roseanne out under the rain after her ultimate betrayal, they could-“

“Wendy-“

“- Lisa would get on her knees, begging for Roseanne to-“

“Wen, Wen-“

But the numerous calls for her name, didn’t stop the writer from continuing on her fairy tale.

“and after Roseanne forgave her and pulled her up from the-“

“Seungwan?”

“Yes?”

They all turned to the terrifying beauty sitting at the head of the table. Irene’s beautiful face contorted into a look of disgust that would look like Ursula on others, but still look like Aphrodite on Irene’s.

“Baby, I love you and all, you know that, but please stop trying to put plot in our videos. People don’t give a shit about that, all they do is just fast forward to the humping part.”

The rest of the board all sighed in relief when their head honcho finally puts a stop to Wendy’s fairy tale love story. Wendy just has that face that could guilt you to take over her side. It works for everyone except her wife.

“But honey, we women are emotional creatures. We appeal to stories that triggers our hearts.”

These two are the only couple that Jennie knows who argue about porn scenes like they’re arguing over what to eat for dinner (She could imagine Yeri screaming each other).

“Okay, okay… thank you for that, unnie. But how about this?” Joy steps in between the arguing couple. Park Sooyoung who started with that fresh innocent face had grown or should they say evolved to be this fucking beauty that had women and men just fantasized about.

“You know Roseanne is one of our rising top stars. In fact, our rising star.”

Jennie could feel Jisoo’s shit eating smirk drilling behind her head. She turned around and she was right. There she was, Jisoo bobbing her brows so greasily at her.

“So, I’m thinking that maybe it’s time to spread our-”

“Legs?”

“Shut up, Yeri- “Joy hissed at the immature brat. “What I was talking about is, spread our horizons and add to the Sugar mommy series.”

“You want her to be a Sugar mommy?”

Joy looked at Jennie as if she just lost her shit.

“Oh no… have seen her? She’s like Wendy unnie right here, the ultimate bottom. That lip bite, those pleading brown eyes as she begs for it. She’s perfect.”

Jennie tries to control the green monster that is about to go Hulk on Joy. How could Joy picked up those things? Is she looking at Chaeyoung differently too? Does she want to boink Rose too?

Wait… did she just said boink in her head? Dammit…

“Thank you, thank you!” Yeri gave herself an applause, even if nobody asked. “I agree with Joy, it would be a waste. Did you see last week when she was riding Lisa and then she did that hair flip?!” Yeri started fanning herself. “Fuuuuccccckkkk… She’s doing porn and hair porn. If porn life don’t work for her, she could be a shampoo model. With pantene, I can make you come with my hair flips.”

“I agree.” Wendy mumbles softly, nodding in approval but not soft enough that her wife didn’t hear her.

“What did you say, Wen?” Irene asked for clarification.

“I said, my wife does better hair flips.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Of course, darling.” Wendy smiles so hard like she just had a root canal.

“Hmmm… I agree.” Jisoo says while knocking out her fifth drumstick. “Sugar Mommy Series have always been our top sellers. When our customers see a new movie after a year, I’m sure they’ll go nuts or they nut… either or…”

“Well, Irene sunbae really just wants to fuck one, so it’s either me or-“

Jennie raises her brow at Sooyoung’s suggestion…

“Or who?”

“The ice queen herself, Ruby Jane.”

Oh my gosh!” Wendy’s expressive brows bobbed in excitement. “That’s going to be epic, the return of Ruby Jane! I could imagine the scene now…” Wendy stares off into the distance with that dreamy look on her face.

“You’re going to be the boss and Chaeyoung could play the sweet secretary.”

“I felt like I read this fic before…” Yeri whispered to Joy.

“No. No, I’m done with that.” Jennie cuts off Wendy before the girl could get anymore cliché ideas “Thank you very much.”

“Okay, if you don’t want to, then that’s not a problem. I’ll do it.” Joy answers while sipping on her coke, like she’s sipping on some champagne.

“Wait you?”

Everyone turns toward the other girl’s direction, all three of them have their own quirks, Joy is known to be extremely picky with her partners. This was the first time Joy seems so easy about it.

“I mean who else could do it?”

“Ruby Jane?”

Everyone’s head crane over to Jennie’s side but nothing is registering right now, not when she could imagine Chaeyoung, Roseanne, Chaeyoung, Roseanne… So much Chaeyoung yet she doubt she’ll ever have enough.

“Jen?”

“Oh ummm… no, I pass.” Jennie sips on her drink, hoping it could create an excuse for her to come up with a reason.

“You will?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Roseanne not your type?” Joy asked and Jennie smacked Jisoo in the rib when she heard the giggles.

“She’s basically my employee.”

“Boss and secretary it is…”

“No…no… I don’t want too. I’m done with that.”

“But porn is like crack,” Yeri adds “once you go crack, you can never go back.”

“That’s not how that line goes, but Jen, what do you think? Can you do it or would you like me to do it?”

It sounded like a question but Jennie knows how Joy operates.

“You can do it.”

Everyone in that board room turns to each other, feeling a crackle between their two alphas.

“Well, that settles it, then.”

*

“Hello sunbae…”

Jennie peered from her papers and up at the beauty smiling shyly at her by her office door.

“Oh, Chaeyoung hey…”

Chaeyoung flashes another smile just as breathtaking, before digging inside her purse, handing a pretty pink bottle to Jennie.

“Rosewater?”

“I was curious when Jisoo sunbaenim was talking about the Rose water. I mean I only knew like the facial mist, I didn’t know there is one you could drink so I bought it-”

“I got you one too, so hopefully it helps with your dehydration.”

There is only one way that Chaeyoung could help with her dehydration.

“Ummm thank you.” Jennie brushes her emotions with a weak thank you.

“No worries. We could drink it together, see how it taste. Are you ready, sunbae?”

“Y-yeah, hold on- Cheers…“

“Cheers…”

The two clinks their bottle together before taking a sip, Jennie was smarter though as she pulls it away, while Chaeyoung went all in. The older girl chuckles as she sees Chaeyoung’s face twisted into the cutest expression ever, kittens and puppies can’t relate.

“That good?”

“Not fair… you didn’t try it.” Chaeyoung said with a cute pout on her face.

They cast their gazes downwards, hiding the shy smile that was lingering on their lips.

“Yeah, if there is one drink that could cure all thirstiness it’s mango juice.”

Jennie turns surprisingly at her. “You like mango juice?”

“I looooove mango juice.” Chaeyoung’s eyes literally sparkled like she wasn’t talking more about her first love than a fruit juice. “Like I could drink it all my life.”

“I haven’t really paid attention to it before.”

“You definitely should.”

“So, ummm… you’re shooting the scene with Joy today, right?”

“Yes. I’m kinda nervous.”

“What? Why? I mean you do it with Lisa almost every week.”

“Yeah, but that’s Lisa though. She’s like my bestfriend but doing it with Joy sunbaenim, it’s like whoah- can I do this?”

“You like her or something?”

“What?” Chaeyoung frowns thoughtfully at the question. “Well… ahhh yes? I mean-”

“Oh, so you like her?”

“She’s Joy sunbaenim and she have been very helpful, like she texted me on how we could go with this and-“

“Oh, so you two are texting each other now?”

This is feeling more and more like an interrogation than anything else.

“Well, I think we need to so we could work better on our scenes. Is something wrong, sunbae?”

It wasn’t until Chaeyoung asked her that that it dawned on Jennie how irrational she’s acting. She was acting like a complete psycho when she and Chaeyoung aren’t even texting friends.

“Ummm no. I’m glad you and Joy are getting along.”

“Yes. She’s really nice. I always thought she’ll be intimidating, you know? But she’s really-“

“Whydontyoumarryherthen?” Jennie mumbles begrudgingly underneath her breath.

“What? Did you say something,sunbae?”

“Ummm no…”

“Ummm Yeri said they offered it to you, but you ummm turned it down?”

Fuck you, Yeri…

“I ummm…” Chaeyoung has her gaze cast down, nervously fidgeting with the cap of her bottle. “I guess it’s good in a way.”

“Good?”

“That you turned it down… I ummm… I’ll probably be too… I don’t know… nervous if I have to do it with you.”

“Wait… nervous?”

“Yes.” Chaeyoung lets out a sigh. “I mean even when I know you’re this sweet, caring sunbae behind the scenes. I know how intense you can get when you’re doing it. You make sex look so good.”

Chaeyoung gazes up and Jennie could swore she was staring at Roseanne right there.

“So, so good, sunbae.” Chaeyoung spoke in that breathy tone that could easily set Jennie on fire.

Jennie could hear the scrunching of the rosewater bottle as Chaeyoung/ Roseanne took a step closer to her.

“I don’t think I could keep up.” Chaeyoung… no Roseanne… definitely Roseanne whispered hotly in her ear.

“Ahhh- Ahhh- I- I think you can…“  
“You think so?”

“Chaeyoung! You’re needed in set.”

“Oh Okay.” Chaeyoung stepped back and Jennie almost passed out. “See you later.”

“Later…” Jennie could barely croak out.

*

Jisoo was ready to enjoy her 12th wing when the sight of the girl walking in her set got her attention.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

Jennie tilts her head and within .5 seconds one of the crew brought a chair and placed it next to their chicken loving director.

“I’m watching the scene.”

“Why? So you could die of blood loss?”

“What are you talking about? As the executive producer for this company, I have every right to see how the products are going.”

But Jisoo isn’t so convinced of Jennie’s defense.

“Cut it out, Jen. You’re just a thirsty hoe and we both know it.”

“I’m not.”

“Fine, but remember this is my set. Got it.”

“Got it.” Jennie slowly scanned the set, a makeshift office because of course, they will go with the boss- secretary line that is so overdone. Her brown eyes soon landed on the blonde beauty getting her make up done. She sucks in a deep breath, clenching the bottle inside her bag before standing up.

“Where you go-Oh.” Jisoo didn’t even bother finishing up her question.

“Chaeyoung…”

Chaeyoung has her eyes close, as she’s getting her eye makeup done, but the smile on her lips were evident on how happy she is.

“Oh sunbae, hi…”

“I ummm… ahhh… here.”

“What is… Oh my gosh…” Chaeyoung opens her eyes and gasps like a happy child. “Mango juice.”

“Yeah ummm…you know… I had it in my fridge and ummm… it’s not like I went out in the store and got it for you.”

“Ahem…you can drink that after your shoot, you don’t want to do that makeup.” The makeup artist says sternly.

“Or she could drink it now if she wants too.”

The makeup artist finally realized who she was standing next to and quickly did a turnaround.

“Oh oh yes… Chaeyoung, if you want to drink it now, you could.”

“No… I could wait.” Then she pressed the mango juice to her chest, like it was a stuff animal. “Thank you so much, sunbaenim.”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. Ummm… good luck over there.”

“Thank you. Are you going to be watching?”

“Ahhh yes… maybe just a little bit.”

“Ok. I’ll do my best.”

Jennie forces a grin as her mind wants her to say to Chaeyoung.

Please don’t…

*

“Okay quiet on the set.”

The scene is as cliché as it gets. The boss getting tired from working too much and the secretary “tries” to relieve her stress. Being domesticated really dampens Wendy’s creative flow, this was the writer who won an award for writing a five girl lovefest. Now, she could only manage to come up with this.

But obviously it was only Jennie who is thinking that…

“Oh my Gosh, they’re so hot together.” Crew member 1 gushes out, like she’s watching a Korean drama than a porn scene.

“I know, right?” Crew member 2 said through her with hearteyes. “I thought Chaelisa was hot, but damn… her and Joy.”

“I know… Jose… I ship.”

Jennie turns back her attention to the scene with a deep seated glare. If looks could kill, it would have been Joy’s funeral by now.

“Okay, cut-“

Everybody turns to look at Jennie then at Jisoo. The director looks equally confused before responding with a slicing motion.

“What’s wrong?”

“This absolutely look so fake.”

“We’re not trying to win an Oscar here, Jen.” Joy points out with a bored sigh.

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean our standards should be this low.”

“Oh my God…”

“Alright… alright… let’s just try again.” Jisoo tries to diffuse the situation by waving her drumstick around.

Cut-

*

“Cut-

*

“Cut-“

*

“Cut!”

“Girl, do you know who I am?”

Joy finally stood up in her full regale, towering over Jennie by a couple of inches. But Jennie isn’t one to be provoked, standing her ground as well.

“I know that you need to brush up on some of your skills.” Jennie bites back.

“You know what? do you want to do it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Cause it seems that everything we do is wrong, so why don’t the infamous Ruby Jane herself show us how to do it?”

She was taunting her, she clearly is. But she’s not going to go there, even if she’s ready to shove Chaeyoung down that table.

“Don’t push it Joy, those boobs will only get you so far.”

“At least I have boobs.”

If this is a porn scene, the next shot will have Joy and Ruby Jane boning each other in that office table, but it’s not. Jisoo steps right in between before the war of words turned into hair pulling.

“Alright… alright… god damn… I can’t even enjoy my chicken with all this bitching. How about we stop here right now, woosah and then try again tomorrow. Okay?”

That was the most brilliant idea anyone has so far.

*

“Sunbae?”

Jennie looks up and there standing by her doorway is the prettiest girl in the world. The memory of their last time in her office got Jennie worked up, but seeing the shy expression on Chaeyoung helped simmer it down.

“Oh ummm Chaeng, hello.”

“Can I… can I come in?”

“Yeah sure… of course. So… ummm…. What brings you here?”

“Oh ummm… I… I just want to ummm… apologize with how the shoot ended today.”

The shoot that Jennie completely ruined but here was Chaeyoung apologizing for it.

“You don’t have too…”

“I mean… ummm… I know you’re a perfectionist and I don’t know maybe I’m just more nervous than usual.”

Jennie’s eyes narrowed at the assumption grinding in her skull. “Why? Because it’s with Joy?”

She said Joy’s name with such disdain.

“Well, ummm… that and a… it’s the sugar mommy series. Like everyone that’s about to start in this business, knows that series.”

“Oh. You watched it?”

Chaeyoung nodded softly, her cheeks blushing a cute pink that it makes Jennie forget that this girl might win a rookie award in porn.

“I-I did. When I watch yours I could… I actually thought you and Jisoo sunbae are together because that chemistry is just too much.” Chaeyoung covers her mouth as she giggles. “Then, I met Jisoo sunbae.”

“Yeah… that’s Jisoo for you. I mean I could say the same for you… You and Lisa seem so good at it, it looks like there is more to it than you know… costars.”

“With Lisa? Oh no no no…” Chaeyoung chuckles once again and Jennie could swear she could listen to it all her life. “That’s my best bud.”

“So, you’re not dating her?”

“No.”

“Okay, a girlfriend?”

“Me?” Chaeyoung’s hair swished as she shakes her head. “No.”

“A boyfriend?”

“Nope. I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Are you in that I’m not looking for anyone phase right now?”

“Oh I ummm… I found someone, she just… she just doesn’t see me like that.”

“She’s an idiot, then.”

Chaeyoung pursed her lips to hide that pretty smile.

“No, she’s quite smart.”

“I still think she’s a dumbass. Probably the biggest dumbass in the world.”

But as if Chaeyoung remembers who she was talking too and straightened up and start to clear her throat.

“Ummm I mean, I’m sorry to pry, boss. But you know… I just wonder other than running the production company, what does… someone like Jennie Kim does outside of work?”

That wasn’t the kind of question that Jennie was expecting.

“Oh… ummm… I’m actually pretty boring.”

“I doubt that.”

“Well what might sound boring to you, might be super fun for others.”

“It might…” Jennie smiles once again, a fact she’s learning that’s she’s doing more and more around Chaeyoung. “I just bingewatch shows in Netflix.”

“Netflix and chill?” Chaeyoung said with a hint of tease in her voice and a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

“Netflix and- no…no…no… I mean I do chill, like the meaning of the word, not the other meaning of the word… I ummm… I chill with my dogs.”

“You have dogs?”

“Yes. I got two, Kai and Kuma. They’re like my homies.”

Jennie could feel herself smiling again when she sees Chaeyoung suppressing a giggle.

“How about you?”

“I don’t have any pets, well… my fish orange but he passed away.”

“Oh I’m sorry…”

“No…no… it’s okay. It was his time to go.”

Jennie could swear that Chaeyoung sounds like she’s holding back tears.

“But yeah nothing fluffy around.”

“Well… you are more than welcome to come over and play with my homies.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung’s eyes sparkled again.

“Definitely.”

I ummm… I like to ummm… watch Netflix too.” Chaeyoung said the last few words in such a soft tone, Jennie had to lean over so she could hear.

“You like to watch Netflix too?”

“I ummm… I do. I mean who doesn’t?”

“That’s true.”

“Would you- ummm… no forget it.” Chaeyoung shook her head,

“What?”

“Maybe if you’re not so busy, sunbae… We could ummm… watch something together?”

“Oh.”

Chaeyoung seems to think that Jennie’s one word answer meant no.

“I… I… I mean… we could- you don’t have too if you don’t like it, I’m just saying that-”

“I would love too, Chaeyoung.”

“Wait… you will?”

“Yeah.”

“I was going to try to do every ending to Bandersnatch this weekend, but I think it will be more fun doing it with someone.”

“That sounds fun.”

*

Much to everyone’s surprise… Two of today’s hottest pornstars didn’t get it on, on their first date.

Instead, there was just popcorn involve, some downtime with Jennie’s puppy dogs and fluffy socks in the couch with a whole lot of Netflix… like a whole ten hours of Netflix.

Just when Jennie thought she couldn’t fall for Chaeyoung more, here is Chaeyoung proving her wrong as she watch her laugh around with her dogs.

“Everyone is saying how good, the haunting of hill House is, but I’m much of a chicken to watch it alone.” Chaeyoung whispered, sounding like she’s afraid to come out like a complete coward.

“Then, let’s do it…”

“Are you sure?”

“Super sure.”

“Alright.”

By the end of their bingewatching date, when Jennie gave Chaeyoung a polite kiss on the cheek that night. The thought that run inside her mind was…

It’s not hard to fall for someone like Chaeyoung.

*

They didn’t get it on, on their second date either when Jennie surprised Chaeyoung to a trip to the aquarium.

Instead there was lots of squealing, a dolphin show and lots and lots of pictures with a whole lot of Orange fishes.

By the end of their Aquarium date, when Chaeyoung gave her a sweet peck on her lips to bid her good night, the thought that run inside her mind was…

She really likes Chaeyoung.

*

Nor did it happened on their third date when they went on an ice cream run…

“Don’t you think it’s kinda funny?”

“What?” Jennie asked while diving into her milk ice cream.

“When people recognize who we are, but they don’t want to say anything because it’s like admitting they watch porn?”

“Yup. Especially the dads.”

“Most especially the dads.”

“Me and Jisoo went to dinner once, and we saw next to a family… you should have seen how the dad and their teenage son was like staring at us.”

Chaeyoung answers with that signature chuckle, before wrapping her arms around Jennie’s.

By the end of their third date, when their kiss lingered as they hesitantly bid each other good night. The thought that run inside Jennie’s head was…

She’s starting to fall for Chaeyoung.

*

Or on their fourth, fifth and sixth date…

*

It happened on their seventh date and there were kisses involved, so many kisses…

“I…”

A kiss on the lips…

“would prefer-“

Another kiss…

“my first time-”

One more kiss…

“-with my girlfriend to not be filmed.”

Chaeyoung’s lips curve into a shy grin, before leaning forward to capture those lips again. “I like how that sounds.”

“What?”

“My girlfriend.”

Jennie presses a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

“It’s my favorite thing too.”

To Jennie’s surprise, she learned that night that Chaeyoung is different from Roseanne. So different. The beautiful girl beneath her bears a much different gaze than her alter ego. Instead of being hazed with sensuality, Chaeyoung’s eyes are filled with tenderness. Her moans were punctuated with “baby” and “I love you”, instead of Roseanne’s infamous moans that had everyone in set paralyzed.

But Jennie knew right then and there, who she wanted.

And that night, she finally figured out the cure to this damn nosebleed.

It was Chaeyoung.

*

“I wonder what people would think about this…”

Jennie heard her girlfriend’s whisper, a sweet mix of sleepy and dreamy as their bodies were sated once again that night.

“What?”

Chaeyoung lifts her pretty head up, those brown eyes still sparkle even under the dim candlelights.

“They probably imagine RubyJane and Roseanne’s just breaking the bed every night.”

Jennie smiled at that cliché reference. Of course people would imagine that.

“We proved them wrong, didn’t we?”

“It scared me a bit at first, you know?” Chaeyoung softly confess, her finger tracing lazy circles on Jennie’s hip.

“What?”

“That you got the hots for Roseanne,” Chaeyoung looks back at her, those gorgeous eyes filled with doubt and worry. “but would find me so boring.”

“Wait…” Jennie blinks curiously “Y-you knew?”

“Well… it’s kinda obvious.”

“Oh.”

And here she was thinking she was being subtle with her nosebleed. She looks back at her beautiful girlfriend, Chaeyoung’s eyes look distant and reserved as if she’s unsure if she made the right decision on confessing to Jennie about that.

If only Chaeyoung knew…

“Let you in on a secret…”

“Hmmm?”

It was only the two of them in their bedroom, but Jennie leans in to whisper anyway, just because she could and most especially because she couldn’t have enough of her girl.

“Roseanne is no match against Park Chaeyoung.”

Those beautiful lips curled into a soft smile before Chaeyoung tugs her girlfriend back to bed. She leans in closer, whispering in that alluring tone that sends shivers down Jennie’s spine.

“Lucky for you, Jennie Kim. You get to have both.”

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Roseanne's one year anniversary in the biz, she's gonna make a video that her fans will surely be so thankful for. Well all except her girlfriend, Jennie Kim.

“So, as you may all know our golden maknae, Roseanne is now reaching her first year in the business. Thank you, thank you.” 

Yeri gave herself a bow, an applause and a standing ovation. Clearly, she don’t give a shit that the rest of the people in that boardroom are ready to catapult her off the window.

But she’s not done… Oh no, not at all.

She made sure that she gives Jennie Kim, the best shit eating smirk in the history of shit eating smirks. Jennie just responded with the scowlest of them all, but realize it’s useless to argue with the shithead and just focused on her drink.

“So, as the social media coordinator for Blackvelvet films. Our fans are given a treat from our dear maknae Roseanne.”

That sure got the attention of Jennie Kim as she lowers her glass and making sure she gives Yeri looks that could kill. But she should have known by now that Yeri has been immune to that.

“So, since it’s her upcoming one year anniversary, what I did was put a survey on twitter. It’s… hold on… let me read it in my Roseanne voice.”

“Don’t Yeri, just-”

“Hey baby,” Yeri, the little jerk that could, whispered smokily in her best impression of Roseanne’s infamous low tone seductive growl. 

“Oh God,” Jennie would have launch the glass on her face if she could, but knowing how much the cost of the glass is, she held herself back.

“You know our anniversary is coming up and I can’t wait to spend it with you, daddy or mommy whatever works,” Yeri continues “Just let your baby know and I would give it to you… all… night… long…”

It was the most gimmicky shit that they ever heard but they can’t deny it… it was genius.

And then we go on to the questions… is it A? get fuck by a coc-“

“Don’t even finish that.”

“I barely even began and chill down, it’s not a real one.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Jennie argues.

“Did I say it was gonna make you feel better?”

“Go on, Yeri, go on,” Irene steps in before Jennie spills Yeri’s blood all over their newly renovated hardwood floor. 

“Or B? go mental with an Ana-“

“Stop,” Jennie interrupted once again. “Stop before I throw you out the window.”

But of course… Yeri isn’t the type to listen.

“Or C? Surprise me… which many suggests a threesome or both combined. You can join in if you like.”

“Fuck that.”

“Fuck what? Fuck Chaeyoung?”

“Jen,” Irene steps in once again, seeing how Jennie already has the murderous look going on “So, which one won?”

“Actually C is winning. I mean why choose one when you can have both?”

“Well,” Wendy taps her chin thoughtfully. “Roseanne never did a threesome before.”

Everyone turned over to Jennie when they heard the plastic water bottle being squeezed to death.

“Ummm, Jennie?”

Jennie answered with a loud hiss before handling this in the most mature way, 

With a pout.

“Like Yeri said if you want to join in, then you could…”

“I don’t want too.” Jennie crossed her arms like a petulant child.

“Jen, you do have to remember that this people sign our paychecks.”

“Oh please, these people just download our videos on torrent.”

Jennie defended, but she’s pretty sure it’s no use.

*

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Jennie haven’t even took two full steps inside their condo, and her girlfriend could already tell that she’s having one of those days.

The producer growled in irritation, before landing herself in her favorite leather couch. “Can I throw Yeri in a dumpster please?”

Her question was answered with a sweet chuckle, before Chaeyoung plops herself comfortably on her lap. Jennie curled closer to her too, feeling her entire stress dwindling away by just having her girlfriend there. Her pouty lips were met with sweet, tender kisses.

“Better?” Chaeyoung asked after an onslaught of kisses.

“No,” Jennie grumbles “A little bit more.” She requested before puckering her lips for more.

Her beautiful girl is more than willing to comply, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss. 

“What did Yeri do this time?” Chaeyoung whispered while thumbing to smoothen those knotted brows.

“Well,” Jennie reached out and linked their fingers together. “I learn today that she made a survey for your anniversary.”

“Oh yes, the one with the toy and the anal one.”

Jennie sits up from her couch to give her girlfriend a look. “You knew?”

“Ummm yes? She asked me if I was okay with it.”

“And you are okay with it?”

Chaeyoung tilts her head to the side, confusion written all over her face. “Well, ummm…it’s my job, Jen.”

“But you could say no if you don’t want to.”

“I remember my boss telling me the first time if I know what I’m getting myself into.” Chaeyoung says, her eyes twinkling with mischief that gets Jennie blushing to death everytime.

“Well I ummmm… it’s different now.”

“Why?”

“Your boss didn’t know at that time that she’ll be so freaking in love with you.”

“She does now and that’s all that matters.” Chaeyoung twirled Jennie’s long locks around her lean finger. “The only thing I did mention in my contract was I didn’t want to do it with men.”

Jennie shrugs it off, being a legend at the industry she had done it all. And yes, she knows what she prefers now.

“And besides I don’t think it would matter much… I mean…” Chaeyoung shrugs playfully “We kinda do both like all the time.”

“Hey!” Jennie corrected her. “Choice B we save it for special occasions and besides I’m your girlfriend. I get those privileges.”

“A privilege, huh?”

“Yup.”

“I know but this is our job.”

“I’m pretty sure I could talk Wendy unnie into researching a different position.”

“But what’s wrong? Why are you so against this?”

Jennie Kim knows the answer, it’s screaming at her loud and clear. The truth is, she doesn’t like the fact that other people gets to do these acts with Chaeyoung, especially not in front of an entire horde of thirsty hoes (even if they pay them or not).

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Jennie lied, because what will the truth do anyway?

“Baby, if you’re so worried about it then maybe-”

“Maybe what?”

Chaeyoung smiles shyly at her, her girl clearly knows how to get her. “Maybe I could do my one year with you?”

Oh God… her girlfriend is seriously considering this…

“Well, what happened to let’s keep our sex life off the cameras?”

“It’s not like we’re doing it all the time.” There is a certain plea in Chaeyoung’s tone, that no matter how much Jennie tries to ignore just seems to get her everytime.

“It’s like a special occasion and I was actually thinking that if C would have won, I would ummm… ask if you would like to do it with me. But I’m guessing it’s a no.”

“It’s a no.”

Jennie said it as firmly as she could, hoping this would get Chaeyoung to stop.

“But why?”

Obviously not.

“Because I’m done with this.” Jennie argues back. “I’m tired of I don’t know… fucking and pretending to cum on screen?”

“But it’s with me though, you’re not tired of making love to me, right?”

“Don’t start, Chaeyoung.” Jennie groans almost to the point of begging, knowing that if Chaeyoung does those sweet pleas again, next thing she knows she’ll be calling Jisoo to bring the entire staff and crew in her house and she’ll be boning her girlfriend right there in her leather couch.

“Then if you don’t want me to do those yet you don’t want to do it with me either, then what do you expect me to do?”

Jennie wished she had the right answer, but she’s just as lost she is.

“Well something else…”

“Like what?”

“I…I don’t know, Chaeng. let me think about it.”

Chaeyoung let out a groan, her sweet, sweet girlfriend actually let out a groan. A dissatisfied, annoyed groan too. Before she bounces up from Jennie’s lap. 

“Okay, sure thing boss.” 

Jennie grabs on Chaeyoung’s fingers before her girlfriend walks away.

“What is that all about?”

“Look, Nahyun and Euijin just started a few months ago but they already did it on their last film.”

“I hate to ruin it for you, Chaeng but getting fuck in the ass isn’t an accomplishment.”

“That’s not what I meant. what I mean is you can’t have double standards.”

“is it my fault I put my girlfriend up in a much higher pedestal?”

“Is it that or you just don’t want me to do it with anybody else?”

Jennie just answers her back with a shaky breath, “Chaeyoung-“

But before things get too volatile, she could see Chaeyoung just drawing in a breath. Her girlfriend has always been the more forgiving one between the two of them.

“Well then, can you just think about it?”

“I’ll try…”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

But it’s obvious to both of them, that they’re far from fine.

*

“Well, Jennie sunbaenim kinda has a point.” Lisa said before slurping down her boba drink. Who would have thought that this girl who is noisily gulping down every boba is a pornstar hitgirl?

Chaeyoung on the other hand, has no appetite for anything, even if her mango juice is waiting right there for her. She just plops her head on the table with a thud, feeling frustrated since her argument with Jennie last night.

“What?”

“I mean she already retired.”

“I know,” Chaeyoung’s grumbles were muffled by a mouthful of table. She raised her head up slightly, the frustration still etched on her gorgeous face. “I just thought she might you know… since it’s with me, I don’t know… maybe reconsider?”

Lisa sips her drink once again with such vigor, letting out a pleased burp before continuing. “Well, think of it this way, It’s like Jennie sunbaenim is SNSD and you’re well… IZone… I mean Izone is a good rookie group but SNSD is… well, they’re the queens.”

“So, you’re saying I’m not good enough to have sex with my girlfriend?”

“No-no-no-no-no,” Lisa was quick to shake her head in denial. “That’s not what I’m saying… okay, maybe a little bit. What I mean is, behind the camera you’re both this in love couple that I totally ship. But in front of the camera, well, RubyJane is a legend and you’re well...”

“Not good enough.”

“No, no, no, no.”

“It’s okay, Lisa. I get you.” Chaeyoung agrees in a huff before ultimately deciding to distract her feelings by playing around with her napkin. 

“Don’t feel bad dude, it’s Ruby Jane. I mean what I would do to make a video with- I’m gonna stop there…“ Lisa was smart enough for her own good when she sees Chaeyoung narrowing her eyes at her. “It’s Ruby Jane. Think of it this way… if you shoot a movie with Jennie, it will kinda over- no, not kinda… it’s going to overshadow your one year anniversary.”

“Well, that’s the last thing on my mind. Like I just… I think it’s a special moment that I could share with my girlfriend. No offense.”

“None taken. Like I said, I would do anything to make a video with- never mind.“

“Yup.”

“Yup.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“I wish I know…”

“Yeri told me that C won.”

“Of course.”

“So, you’re ready to limp the next day, Chaeng?” Lisa says bobbing her brows greasily at her 

“Oh yeah? It’s going to be that good?”

Lisa’s jaw drop dramatically, “The word good is an insult Chaeng, it’s going to be… supercalifragilisticexpialodocious.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t contain her laugh and burst into a soft chuckle, “You know I won’t be surprise if Mary Poppins appear out of nowhere and whip you with her umbrella.”

To which Lisa just replied, “Ohhh… kinky.”

*

“I got an idea.”

Anyone would rather munch on their subway sandwich than listen to one of Wendy’s fairy tale porn love story.

“For Chaeyoung’s anniversary.”

That sure got the attention of one girl in that room.

“So, basically, since C won. The story is going to be like this…”

“Darling,” The president looks up from her sandwich. “Eat your sandwich, please.”

“No, no… listen to this… it’s brilliant.”

“Sit down Wendy and eat your sandwich.” Irene said, more of a command than anything else.

“Later, later sweetheart. I got to write this out before it leaves my head.”

“I said eat your damn sandwich, Wen before it gets cold.”

“I’ll microwave it, baby. Don’t worry…”

“It won’t taste the same.”

“It’s crappy now, it’s going to be just as crappy later, sweetheart.”

“What is it, unnie?” Jennie finally cuts in before Irene shove the sandwich in her wife’s mouth.

Irene just shakes her head in defeat and just focused on her sandwich instead.

“So, Chaeyoung bought a gift for her lover, and the delivery person turned out to be…”

“Oh my Lord…” Irene groans…

“What? I haven’t even finished yet… so… the delivery person turned out to be real hot and then they do each other on the living room floor.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk…” Yeri tsk one more time, before turning to Jennie. “What a hoe.”

Jennie answers back by slamming her fist on Yeri’s sandwich.

“Next, it will be your face.” Jennie warned her, while Yeri happily stuffs herself with her now flattened meatball sub.

“Then, her lover comes in and catches them. they’ll fight but ultimately… in the end, the three of them got together.”

“Sharing is caring after all.” Jisoo adds, while digging in her KFC bucket. “I think nowadays whatever Chaeyoung put out is going to be a hit, she’s just…” Jisoo sighs thoughtfully to find the best words to describe their hot talent, before finding the perfect ones.

“Finger licking good.”

Jennie narrows her eyes at the description, “Wait… did you just compare my girlfriend to a fried chicken?”

“Eat fresh?”

“Comparing her to a sandwich isn’t a consolation, Jisoo.”

Jisoo just snickers in amusement before finishing up, “I’m loving it.”

“Jen, you’ll be okay?” 

The President asked and Jennie isn’t even surprised, the last time Irene herself have to drag her out of Chaeyoung’s filming.

“Yes. I’ll be alright.”

It was a lie, everyone knows it especially Jennie.

*

“Before we start filming I just want to say you look really hot tonight.”

“Thank you, Jisoo sunbae.”

Jisoo isn’t much into giving out compliments but even she was blown away by how ridiculously gorgeous Chaeyoung look that day. Her champagne hair was now dyed blood red and it only made her more alluring than ever. 

“And just to let you know… not everyone can reach this point in their career. Either you’re ordinary or you’re one of the best.”

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung bowed down slightly.

“You got the run down of the new script, right?”

“Yes.”

Chaeyoung got it yesterday and even rehearsed the “lines” with Lisa. Choice C won but instead of going with the threesome, they just planned to do Choice A and B and adding some face sitting, 69… the whole kama sutra throw in the kitchen sink as well.

She came home to Jennie snuggled comfortably with Kuma while scrolling through Netflix. She got more of a welcome from their dogs rather than Jennie who greeted her with a grunt. The two barely had a conversation, both of them still seem to be unsure what they’re arguing about and why they’re even arguing at all.

She went to bed early and left before Jennie woke up.

Jennie might be the older one, but she’s definitely the more prideful one in the relationship. The word sorry is not in her vocabulary and Chaeyoung at this point, misses her too damn much that she’s okay with just apologizing.

Tonight… tonight after the shooting, she’ll talk to her baby and fix all this. 

“Okay, so basically, your partner is running late so you decided to…go solo…”

“Solo?”

“So-lolololololo…”

Chaeyoung didn’t look amused but Jisoo was cackling happily.

“You set yourself up for that one,” She told Chaeyoung. “Until she comes in and then… boom… boom… bang… bang… boink… boink… all the B letter words.”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung said in a nervous tone that the crew weren’t used to hear. 

Chaeyoung might be a sweetheart, but it’s always a fascinating sight to see her transform to Roseanne come game time. But right now, even with the smoky make up and sexy lingerie, looking every bit as Roseanne, the worried expression on her face screams that she’s still not ready to start.

“Chaeyoung? Are you okay?”

“Ummm yes. I’m just…”

It was stupid Chaeyoung knows, but she was expecting a text from Jennie. 

After they started dating, Jennie was banned from all her shoots which earned a huff and a pout until Irene even have to threaten her by calling security, Jennie ultimately agree. Usually before every filming, Jennie would shoot her a text. 

It could be about anything… It could be a meme, a cheesy quote, a gif, even sometimes just a hi followed by a smiley face emoji.

But Chaeyoung lives for it… It’s her saving grace before stepping in the scene. 

But now it’s just radio silence, maybe Jennie forgot? Or maybe Jennie is really that pissed about all this.

“Chaeyoung?”

“Yes… I’m ready… I’m so sorry.”

“No, no… take your time. This is your day.”

Chaeyoung quickly types the three words only meant for her girl to see before pressing send, then stuffed her Iphone back in her bag. She took a deep breath and when she let out a breath, it’s like magic happening right in front of the whole crew, her innocent eyes darkened, lips curled in a seductive smile as she put Roseanne in full display.

“Let’s do this…”

*

The entire staff and crew as professional and patient as they are, lose a grip of their sanity whenever Roseanne is on set. She truly turns a cheesy porn sscene into an art form. From the way her nimble fingers glide along that ravishing body before ending between her thighs, the way she arches her back so gracefully, from her moans and whimpers that sounds like an RnB song, to that facial expression that could make the most celibate person in the world whimper.

As everyone watch her touch herself, the thought that is running in everyone’s mind is…

“Jennie Kim you lucky son of a bitch…”

“You know we could just go on with this and we will still a million hits.”

Jisoo frowns from the interruption but then turns to Yeri with an I-know-something-you-don’t-know look. 

“Just wait, I promise you we will hit billions.”

“Bill-“

“I’m sorry I’m late, darling.”

The entire staff and crew choked mid breath as they saw who had just walked in their set. 

Ruby fucking Jane herself…

Everyone is so used nowadays to see Jennie Kim, their boss that they almost forgot the seduction of Ruby Jane. 

Today was a freaking good reminder of why Ruby Jane won best actress in the Hoescars award (the porn equivalent of Oscars because why not?) The fucking Goddess is sex in a Chanel suit and Louboutin heels.

She was just walking… just walking… but her expression and her gaze screams of fucking sex. Like you could read what’s going on through her mind, and gulped as you imagine what she’s planning to do to Roseanne.

But it wasn’t just them that lost focus, Chaeyoung almost forgot who she was, when she just saw Ruby Jane gliding in towards the bed.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

There was so much truth to those words, that Chaeyoung was slowly losing a grip of her character, it wasn’t until Jennie-no- Ruby Jane took her hand before giving each one of Chaeyoung’s lean finger a long, soft lick, letting out the sexiest moan as she luxuriates at the taste.

Chaeyoung swore she heard someone on set says “Oh fuck…”

“You taste so good, baby.” Jennie said in a low growl. “You were all I could think of at work, your delicious pussy in my mouth…”

Chaeyoung visibly gulped at the words, earning a half smirk from her girl.

“I can’t wait to fuck you… all… night…long…” 

How could Jennie do this? How could Jennie stay in character like this?

Jennie stepped away, slowly undressing herself without tearing her gaze away from Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung had to mentally shake her head to get herself or more of Roseanne back on the game.

The older girl was down to her lingerie now, and Chaeyoung/Roseanne finally got herself together, slowly tiptoeing her fingers between her thighs, sensually teasing herself but above all teasing her lover stripping in front of her.

She runs her fingers along delicate folds, biting her lower lip with Chaeyoung’s gaze still lock in with her, smiling as she finally sees a tiny break, seeing how Jennie couldn’t hide her gulp.

But she underestimated her lover, as Jennie crawls on top of her before crashing their lips together, tongues dancing in the dirtiest of kiss. It was definitely a porn kiss. Because even after dating for a year, they had never kissed like that.

Jennie pulled away first, with Chaeyoung whining from the loss of contact, nibbling on her lover’s lower lip as she begs for more. Jennie starts pressing kisses along Chaeyoung’s jaw line, before whispering the words only meant for her to hear.

“I love you too.”

Chaeyoung smiled at the sweet confession before looking back at Jennie again. Gone was the seductress that drove Chaeyoung insane and now here in her embrace is the love of her life.

One kiss, two kiss, three until their tongues dance once again, this time their kiss is every bit as tender, every bit as loving.

And their touch… the definition of making love.

*

“Didn’t I tell you?” Jennie looks back at the balcony, seeing her bestfriend walking in to join her with a bucket of KFC. “Finger licking good?”

Jennie burst into a chuckle as Jisoo found her spot right next to her. She quietly nods her head and sorry KFC but yeah… she found something else.

“Yeah… yeah… you’re right.”

Jisoo grins widely before munching on a chicken leg, “Waiting on Chaeyoung?”

“Yeah, she’s getting her stuff ready then we will probably go grab some Italian food or something.”

“She’s really good.”

“Amazing…”

“You must be really, really in love with her.”

Jennie watches her curiously, “Hmmm?”

“Remember, after our retirement this American company was offering you like 5 million and you turned it down.”

It was 7.5 million and Jennie didn’t even hesitate to turn it down.

“This was one, you basically did it for free.”

“It’s with her so…” Jennie smiles softly just thinking of her girl. “It’s worth so much more, it means… so much more. She wanted it with me so who am I to say no? To turn down the girl I lo-”

Jennie could see Jisoo’s grinning widely and Jennie clamps her mouth shut before she gets cheesy as hell.

“Yeah, I could tell.”

“I was just at that point where I couldn’t… I couldn’t stand it anymore. I was just sick of it. But with her… it’s just… it’s magic.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not as finger licking good.”

“Shut up, Jisoo.”

The two ex partners/ bestfriends exchanged smiles.

“Baby?”

They turned around, watching as Chaeyoung walks in, in a pretty white dress and less make up but still just as breathtaking as she was on set earlier.

“Oh Chaeyoung, hey,” It was Jisoo who greeted her first, seeing how Jennie seems dazed at the gorgeous sight.

“Hey, sunbaenim.” Chaeyoung bowed politely at Jisoo. “Thank you for directing me- I mean us-“ Chaeyoung curls her arm around her girlfriend’s arms “-Today”

“My pleasure… and I bet Jennie’s pleasure too.”

“Hush…”

“Yeri says were breaking record hits so ummm… at least, right?”

Jennie’s eyes twinkled in pride before pressing a kiss on Chaeyoung’s lips. Jisoo has no idea why, she saw the two basically eating each other out a few hours ago, but that sweet kiss looks more intimate than anything they did.

“You’re amazing, alright… I’m going to leave you two alone. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Jisoo smiles widely, excited to finally be with her true love.

Her bucket of fried chicken.

*

“Was it okay?”

Chaeyoung slowly nods in response.

Nothing can trigger someone’s hunger than having a full on blown out sex for what felt like hours. After they left the set, they drove to their favorite Italian place, the one on the hilltop with the entire view of the city right in front of them. But for both, they couldn’t care less, they have the best sight right there next to them.

After Lasagna and Arrabiata and unlimited breadsticks, the two decided to shed a couple of pounds off by taking a stroll at the nearby park.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

“Yes. I have never felt so nervous. You’re as intimidating as they made you out to be.”

“It was supposed to be your night. I felt like I’m going to take it away from you.” Jennie weakly admitted.

“I know… But that doesn’t matter to me.” Chaeyoung curls herself closer in Jennie’s arms. “That’s why I wanted it to be with someone special, no offense to Lisa.”

Jennie buries her chuckle on Chaeyoung’s nape, before looking back up with a naughty twinkle in her eyes. “So, how was getting it on with Ruby Jane?”

“Hmmm…” Chaeyoung hums thoughtfully “I don’t know… I think she’s just alright.”

Jennie gasps mockingly, “She’s alright? I guess you’re still a little lightheaded from coming too much.”

“Oh wow…” Chaeyoung looks back in full gasp, only to be responded with a shit eating smirk. “Cocky much?”

“Speaking of cocky, I’m surprise you’re still walking…”

“It was meehhh,” Chaeyoung shrugs playfully. “No big deal, I guess Ruby Jane is a little rusty.”

Jennie just feigns an eyeroll, before launching a tickle fight with her girlfriend.

“Hey stop,” Chaeyoung managed to let out between their laughter. “She’s no match against my girlfriend, that’s all I can say.”

Jennie purse her lips together, trying to hold in a smile. “Your girlfriend?”

“Jennie Kim, Oh God…” Chaeyoung moans dramatically. “Now her… she’s just a freak.”

“Yeah… I guess I could say the same for Roseanne.”

“She wasn’t all that, huh?”

“Nah,” Jennie pouts and shakes her head. “She’s hot but no… she’s not all that. But my girlfriend though…”

“Your girlfriend?” This time it was Chaeyoung trying to hold in a smile.

“Yup, she looks innocent and cute, but damn…” Jennie whistles lowly “That girl could just flip your entire world.”

“Same with my girlfriend,” Chaeyoung turns to face her girlfriend, her gaze every bit as sweet and endearing, just enough to get Jennie’s heart racing. “She’s everything I want. I couldn’t feel more lucky.”

Jennie felt her raging heart calming down at the confession. Her girlfriend, her beautiful, sweet and amazing girlfriend will forever be the stillness in her chaotic world.

She smiles back, before burrowing herself on Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

“I’m luckier.”

So, much luckier…

The End- Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part two of this couple. Hope you guys enjoy the read! Thank you for checking it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading! hehe


End file.
